Save the Last Dance
by Azariah X
Summary: Ororo and Logan discover that what they wanted, they didn't need, and what they needed was right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

**It's ROLO time again!**

**This story is A/U. The gang is once again in high school, and I threw in some characters from comic verse to spice it up. Just a nice little story that I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful spring night at Xavier's School for the Gifted and Talented.

Peaceful for all but one.

16 year old Ororo Munroe had drifted off to sleep about an hour ago. Soon after falling asleep, she found herself trapped in a familiar nightmare. She was surrounded on all sides by fallen bricks and debris, screaming and crying for her mother. Ororo could see her, just outside of her reach surrounded by a white light. N'Dare was smiling with her arms outstretched to Ororo, beckoning her to come to her.

Suddenly, N'Dare's face became distorted with pain. Tears of blood ran down her face. A dark, shadowy figure surrounded her and began squeezing the life out of her.

Heat…Ororo felt heat building inside of her.

Her head began to ache and she felt suffocated in the small space. Her body started to spasm.

Oh Goddess, why did her head hurt so badly, and why was it so hot! Ororo gripped her head trying to stop the pain. Her eyes snapped open and electricity began shooting out of her eyes, mouth and fingers. She tried to control it, but she could not. She hit her mother square in the chest with a lightening bolt causing her mother to explode.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the scream ripped through her throat as she sprang up from her pillow.

Large arms surrounded her petite frame and held her to a solid chest. "It's alright Ro, I got ya. Wake up darlin. It's just a dream, wake up." A soothing deep voice crooned in her ear.

Breathe…

Someone was holding her.

Open your eyes…

She knew that voice, that smell.

It was not real…

She was safe. It was just a dream.

"Logan." Ororo, said still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah darlin, it's me. Calm down." He smoothed her sweaty hair from her face.

Ororo closed her eyes, still gripping Logan's tee in her hands.

She hated that dream. It visited her frequently for the past 10 years.

Sometimes it would end with her killing her father, or even Charles Xavier.

No matter what the ending, someone she loved always died because of her.

"Thank you." she whispered as she finally opened her eyes, staring into a pair of steel grey eyes that were full of concern.

"No problem, Ro. Was it the usual one?"

This was not the first time he had come to her room to find her in the throes of a nightmare.

He knew how terrifying they could be. He had plenty of his own.

"Yes. No matter how many times I have the dream, it is always like the first time. I hate it." Ororo once again closed her eyes and buried her face into his shirt.

Logan really did not have any response to that. He could think of nothing to say to make her feel better.

Nothing anyone ever said to him ever made him feel better.

In fact, it only made him angry.

He hated when someone would say, "I know how you feel, I had a nightmare too."

Yeah right, he would think.

He wished for nightmares.

Logan was plagued with flashbacks of a past he could not recall while awake. His lost memories haunted him in the dead of night.

When he would awake drenched in sweat, there was no telling himself it was just a dream.

Ororo, unfortunately, seemed to be plagued by distorted memories mixed in with nightmares.

Although Logan hated not remembering who he was, he think he preferred that to reliving the real death of his parents over and over again.

They remained like that, reclined on her bed with Ororo safely held in Logan's embrace.

It was not an unfamiliar scene.

Logan and Ororo were the best of friends, and they would often visit each other late at night, eventually falling asleep together.

10 minutes had passed before Ororo finally loosened her grip on Logan's shirt and opened her eyes to look at him.

Grey eyes looked into blue eyes, both in understanding.

She did not want to talk about the dream, and he knew not to pry. He had been there to comfort her, and that was all that mattered.

Ororo sat up a bit to look at her alarm clock.

1:22 am.

"Logan, why did you come to my room so late?" She asked as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Oh, I came ta ask ya fer a favor, but it can wait til tomorrow. Ya should try ta get some sleep" He said, knowing that she would not be going back to sleep for quite some time.

"It must have been important for you to come here, so go ahead and ask. I am not going to sleep anytime soon."

He looked down at her with a small smile.

"Ya know I don't need a reason ta come see ya darlin. Yer my favorite girl."

Ororo looked up at his wolfish grin and rolled her eyes.

"It must be quite a favor for you to be laying it on so thick. Now ask."

Logan hesitated before mumbling something in her hair.

Ororo would not have known he has spoken, except that she felt his chest rumble. She sat up so that her back was against the headboard as well.

"I am sorry, Logan, I did not catch that. Could you repeat it?" Ororo teased. She loved seeing the big bad Wolverine all shy. It was cute.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh.

" I wanted ya ta teach me how ta dance." He said with a grimace on his face.

Ororo was shocked by the request. Since when did Logan do things like dancing?

"Did you just ask that I teach you how to dance? Logan nodded his head in affirmation.

"Why?"

Logan got up off the bed and looked down at her.

"Why do ya need ta know why? The answer is either yes or no." He responded in an agitated voice.

Ororo stood up also so she could look him in the eye. She took his hand in a calming gesture. If Logan went on the defensive, she would never get her answer.

"Of course I will teach you how to dance my friend, I was just curious as to the reason why. You have never showed an interest before."

Logan could see the sincerity in her eyes, hear it in her voice. He could never really be mad at her.

"Well ya know tha Senior Social is at tha end of tha month and I thought I might go…" Logan's voice trailed off.

"And…" Ororo said encouraging him to finish.

"And, I was hoping ta ask Jeannie fer a dance."

Ororo's eyes took on a sympathetic gaze. "Oh Logan, why do you do this to yourself? You know…"

Logan removed his hand from hers and went to sit down on the bed again. He ran a rough hand over his face.

"I know, I know. She's with Scott. She likes me as a friend and nothing more…yeah yeah, I know."

Ororo moved to stand in front of him. "Then why do you do this to yourself? I know you care for her, and I can see how much her rejection hurts, no matter how nice she is about it. Why do you torture yourself?" She asked in a pleading voice.

Swiftly, Logan reached up and pulled her down on his lap. Ororo began running her small hands through his unruly locks, knowing that this gesture calmed him.

"Ya know, Ro, I don't remember if I ever been ta a fancy party or asked a girl ta dance. This will be a first fer me, and with my luck, probably tha last. I figure it should be with someone special. Jeannie is special ta me. I know she ain't mine ta have. I've even accepted that. I know a guy like me could never get a classy girl like her. But if she says yes, I'll have the memory forever."

Ororo pressed his head into her shoulder.

She hated that Logan did not think he was good enough, or worthy enough, to have someone who loved him like he deserved to be loved. She felt like he was torturing himself and setting himself up for disappointment, but she was his friend, and she would do as he asked, even if she did not agree.

"Alright, Logan, I shall help you. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into my friend."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank ya Ro. I know it's asking a lot, helping me ta seduce your brother's girl." He said with a grin.

Ororo hit him on the shoulder. "I am doing no such thing!"

"I don't know Ro, after being in my arms, she may just dump Scooter."

"You keep it up, smarty pants and you will be on your own." She scolded him gently.

"I'm sorry." He said, though not looking sorry at all.

"Better. Now, how about we get started tomorrow afternoon. I can meet you after my lunch date with Forge."

Logan's face scrunched up in distaste at the mention of that name. Ororo knew that look well.

"Logan, please do not start on this again…" Ororo let out a weary sigh.

Forge

Logan absolutely hated the guy.

On the surface, he seemed like a great guy. He was a stellar athlete, straight A student, very easy on the eyes.

Every parents dream.

And Logan's nightmare.

Logan saw what others didn't see, or refused to see.

The eyes are the window to our souls, or so Logan had been told. In Forge's eyes, he saw a master manipulator. A sly, cunning individual, who only let his true self emerge when he felt no one else was watching.

He could smell what others could not smell.

Logan could smell his arousal when he was near Emma Frost. That didn't bother him so much though. She had one hell of a body, and if he was into screwing devious cold-hearted bitches, he would have done her six ways to Sunday.

No, what bothered him most, was the smell of lust when Forge was with Ororo.

It would become so thick, he would literally feel sick from it. He made it a point to routinely take in her smell to make sure he could not smell sex on her. If he did, Forge would be a dead man.

One wrong move, and Forge would find himself nutless. Let's see him invent a new pair of those, Logan thought.

He could hear what others didn't hear.

"It's only a matter of time before she gives it up", is what Logan heard Forge tell one of the guys on the football team.

He knew Forge was talking about Ro.

He wondered what Scott would think of his "best friend" if he heard him talking about his sister like that.

Logan knew all these things, but he kept most of it to himself.

Forge was the one and only thing he and Ororo ever disagreed about, and he was not about to lose her over it.

So he did what he had been doing, keeping a careful watch from afar.

"I'm not Ro. I just think ya can do better. Hell, I know ya can do better."

"And with whom shall I do better with? It is not like there is a line of guys waiting to ask me out." she said getting a little angry.

"Lots of guys like ya Ro. I'm always hearing guys talk bout how beautiful yer are, how nice ya are, how…"

"And yet Forge is the first and only boyfriend I have had. He was the only one who approached me and asked me out."

Ororo let out a frustrated breath and tried to calm down.

"Logan, I know you do not like him, and I know he is not very nice to you, but he likes me, and…and I am tired of being alone." She said the last part in a sad whisper.

Logan heard the sadness in her voice and smelled the hint of tears.

He knew how it hurt her to be left behind when Rogue and Kitty would go out with Bobby and Pete and she would be left home.

How she felt like the third wheel whenever Scott insisted she come out with him and Jean.

He understood why the male population stayed away from her. It wasn't because she wasn't desirable.

Hell, she was every boy's wet dream all wrapped up in one.

Probably a few girls too.

Ororo was too good to be true.

Logan may not have remembered his past, but just in recent years he learned that 95% of the girls and women who could be classified as a "10" were selfish, self-centered bitches.

They didn't have to be nice. Their physical beauty insured they could have whomever and whatever they desired.

It was the "average"…

…OK the "below average" looking chicks who had all the personality and charm because they had little else going for them.

Not his Ro.

She had beauty, brains, and a great personality.

He had never met anyone like her.

Not even Jeannie if he was honest. She could be a bitch when she wanted to be.

No, guys stayed away from Ororo because they all knew they were not good enough.

None among them worthy to dare touch such a goddess.

He understood how they felt.

Every moment they spent together, either chasing each other in the woods, or watching a movie, he often wondered why she was friends with him.

He had a bad temper, he was rude, and although more than a few women told him how sexy he was, surely he was not up to snuff for the likes of Ororo.

Yet, despite the grumblings of her dear Scott and Forge, she continued to steal away to spend time with him, and if either one of them spoke ill against him, she would defend him whole-heartedly.

All she desired was to be wanted, to belong, just like he did.

Even though he didn't agree with her choice, he would not begrudge her this "happiness."

He looked into her deep blue eyes. "Ro, as long as I'm around, yer never be alone, but I understand ya wantin ta be with him. Just do me a favor, be careful ok?"

Ororo wanted to ask what he meant by that, but on the other hand, did not want to get into another debate.

Instead, she wound her long, slender arms around his thick neck and whispered softly "I shall."

Logan smiled to himself and softly kissed her temple. He heard her breathing begin to even out and knew she would be asleep soon.

Taking her small body with him, he reclined them on her bed and covered them with the soft blanket.

Within minutes, they were both asleep, safe in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them and appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to share your thoughts with me. Thanks a million.

"Ororo, are you awake?" a soft feminine voice called out from the other side of the door.

As Ororo tried to shake off the fog of a deep sleep, she heard the click of her door being opened.

Suddenly, she rolled over to her other side where Logan had been during the night.

Her eyes landed on an empty pillow, and her balcony doors were left open after what had probably been a hasty retreat when he smelled Jean coming.

"Ro?…" The voice called out again, but now the door was cracked open.

"Yes, Jean, I am awake. You may come in." She said as she swung her legs off the side of the bed.

Jean opened the door fully and walked in with a slight look of concern. She gave Ororo the once over before sitting next to her.

"Good Morning sleepy head. You must have been really tired."

Ororo looked at her quizzically. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's almost 11:30 and you were still asleep. You're usually up by 7am."

Ororo's neck snapped to her alarm clock.

11:21am.

She shook her head in disbelief. She must have been exhausted.

Or really comfortable.

After the horrible dream she had, being wrapped up in the safety of Logan's embrace was the best thing she could have asked for.

She had a small, knowing smile on her face when she turned to look at Jean who had been watching her intently.

OH CRAP!

Jean heard her thoughts loud and clear.

Jean was concerned for her young friend who was the sister she never had.

It wasn't that Jean disliked Logan.

On the contrary, she enjoyed his presence in the mansion.

He may have been abrasive, but he was also kind, loyal and honest.

And let's face it. He was incredibly handsome.

She loved Scott and would never betray him, but she could not deny that she enjoyed Logan's flirting and he certainly was VERY pleasing to the eye.

And although she would never tell Scott, she preferred Logan's company over Forge's any day of the week.

However…

Ororo and Logan?

She knew they were very good friends and very protective of each other, but sharing a bed, overnight?

She was just about to voice her concerns to an open mouthed Ororo when…

"Well, look who decided to join the land of the living." came Scott's playful voice as he made his way into Ororo's room. He stopped short of the bed when he spotted their twin looks of guilt written all over their faces.

He looked back and forth between the two.

"Did I interrupt something?" knowing he had, but waiting for one of them to confess.

Ororo recovered first.

"No, of course not Scott. I was just in shock over how late I slept. I must hurry to get ready. I am to have lunch with Forge shortly." She rose up from the bed and gave his chin a quick peck, before moving over to her closet to get clean clothes.

Scott looked back to Jean, who seemed to find her shoes fascinating for some reason. He knew they were hiding something, but didn't think it was too bad.

Probably some women's issue that he really did not want to know about.

Besides, if it were that serious, Jean would tell him. She would never allow any harm to come to Ororo.

"Uh, yeah, you better hurry then. By the way, Professor was looking for you this morning. He said he needed to discuss something with you."

That gave Ororo pause.

Usually he would have given her the message himself. She wondered what he wanted.

"Alright. Perhaps I shall stop in to see him before I go to lunch. Could you please tell Forge where I will be just in case I am running late?" she asked Scott while still pondering what the professor wanted to speak with her about.

Scott grabbed Jean's hand to help her off the bed and moved to the door. "Sure kid, I'll let him know. Don't keep Xavier waiting."

He made his way out of the door in front of Jean. Jean turned and gave Ororo a look that clearly said we will speak about this later.

Ororo lightly nodded her head to let her know she got the message. With that, Jean closed the door.

Ororo let out a nervous breath and sagged wearily against her closet door. She had only been awake 7 minutes and already drama.

She should have known she would pay for such a good night's rest.

/

Ororo walked into Professor Xavier's office without knocking. She knew he was expecting her so she just let herself in.

As soon as she closed the door, he looked up from his computer to greet her.

"Good Afternoon, Ororo. How are you my dear?" he asked with concern in his voice.

He held out his arms to her, and Ororo leaned down to give him a hug and a kiss. She took a moment to enjoy his strong embrace. Ororo loved this man as if he were her own father. She even addressed him as father in private settings.

He had saved her and given her a home and a family.

There was nothing she would not do for him.

To Charles, Ororo was the daughter he never had, but always wanted.

Although he tried not to show outward favoritism, everyone knew that she was his little girl. Scott and Jean were not immune to the same treatment, but it was different.

Scott and Jean were both now young adults, where as Ororo was still a child in his eyes.

Ororo pulled back out of his embrace and perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"Good Afternoon Professor. I am sorry I slept so late. I had some trouble sleeping."

"I know." was all he said as he studied her intently. Ororo's eyes widened slightly at the revelation, but she tried to school her features and block her thoughts from him.

Silly girl.

"Your nightmare awakened me suddenly. I was about to make my way to you, but someone beat me to it. How many times do we have to have this discussion child?" his voice taking on a slightly angered tone.

Last night was the fifth time in the past 6 months that he had sensed Logan in Ororo's room and vice-versa.

And not just in each other's room.

Sleeping…in the SAME bed…overnight!

He knew Logan had not taken liberties with her, but still…

He liked Logan, very much.

Despite all his demons and questionable tactics, he had some very redeeming qualities. He knew that Logan was thinking of leaving the institute upon graduation, and he had been doing everything in his power to get him to stay.

But this…

This…

What they were doing was dangerous.

A situation like last night, him comforting her in such a distressed state, could easily get out of hand.

One minute, you are drying tears and whispering comforting words. The next minute you are…

Charles closed his eyes against the images.

"We did not do anything. I had a nightmare and Logan just stayed to calm me down and we fell asleep. That is all it was. That is all it ever is. I do not understand why you are so upset about this! Logan and I are friends. It is no different than if Jean were to stay in my room." Ororo said in an exasperated voice.

Charles eyes shot open to look at her. His voice laced with anger. "No different! Surely, you cannot be serious! Last time I checked, Jean was NOT a man!"

Ororo jumped up off the desk to face Charles. "You take issue with Logan and I "SLEEPING" in the same bed, however it is quite alright for…" Ororo quickly shut her mouth when she realized what she was doing, and what she was about to say.

She was yelling at the Professor.

Bad.

She was possibly about to "out" Scott and Jean.

Bad.

Very bad.

Scott and Jean had been having sex for some time, thanks to that slut Emma Frost blatantly throwing herself at Scott.

Jean had become so insecure, she went to Scott and seduced him on her 17th birthday.

That was a years ago now.

The Professor probably already knew, but just in case he did not, she was not going to be the one to tell him.

Ororo looked up to find the Professor looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Alright for what, my dear? Please, do not stop on my account."

Ororo let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. She walked over to the large picture window in the Professor's office, and looked longingly towards the sky.

Oh how she wished she could just retreat the sky, her greatest source of freedom.

Charles moved beside Ororo.

He did not mean to upset her, but why could she not understand how inappropriate this kind of behavior was?

If the other students found out about it, everyone would think it was ok to do, and their intentions would not be as innocent as hers.

In this one instance, he could not, would not, show lenience.

Gently, he took her small hand in his.

"Ororo, I know you and Logan are not engaging in any impropriety, however, it is not appropriate for you two to be sleeping in the same quarters. What kind of message do you think that would send to the other students if they were to find out?"

Ororo continued to stare out of the window.

Charles continued on. "I am also concerned about the message you could inadvertently be sending Logan." Ororo's head whipped toward him with her mouth ready for a rebuttal. Charles stopped her with a raised hand. "He is a young man, who is no stranger to the intimate company of a woman. I am not accusing him of propositioning you, but you have to admit, you both are placing yourselves in a precarious position. Besides, what would Forge think if he knew?"

Ororo wanted nothing more than to convince him he was wrong, but as she stood and thought about it, he had a point.

She may not admit it out loud, but she had at times wondered what it would be like to have Logan's attention in that way.

She knew it was wishful thinking.

Why would a man like him be interested in a girl like her?

And as far as Forge was concerned, for some reason she was not worried whether he found out or not.

She never even gave it a thought.

What did that say about the state of their relationship?

Charles was now holding Ororo's hand, trying to calm her agitated state. After a few moments, she turned and looked down into his kind yet worried eyes.

How could she ever stay angry with him?

She offered him an understanding smile.

"I am sorry I became angry father. I did not mean to show such disrespect. Forgive me." She said in a soft voice.

Charles smiled lovingly at the girl he considered his very own.

Of course he would forgive her.

A light tug on her wrist bought her to rest on his lap. Ororo buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could smell the spiciness of his cologne, gently worn leather, and some other combination of scents unique only to him.

Gently, he rubbed circles on her back in a soothing and forgiving gesture. He buried his face into her long, thick white hair, allowing the scents of vanilla and honey to wash over him.

He then pressed lightly on her shoulders to move her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Have no worries, little one. Of course I forgive you. I never meant to upset you. I only want what is best for you. Now, I know you do not wish to spend this beautiful day inside with an old man such as myself. Go out and enjoy the day." He offered her a teasing smile.

Ororo giggled at his teasing. " I know not of this old man you speak of, and I would gladly spend my whole day with you. However, I do have lunch plans so…"

Charles could see the mischief in her sparkling blue eyes. "Go and have fun. I shall see you later."

Ororo stood and gave him a very wet kiss on the forehead before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you also." Then he raised his hand to wave her on her way.

Ororo graced him with a smile before skipping to the door, her drape of white hair floating behind her out the door.

Charles just shook his head at her silliness.

Dealing with a house full of teenagers was going to give him gray hair…

…that is, if he had any left!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Awesome reviews from awesome readers. Glad you guys like it so far.**

Ororo and Forge had just finished eating a wonderful lunch on top of the roof.

Ororo loved being there. She was able to relax and enjoy the sights and sounds of nature, without having to use her powers.

Not that she did not enjoy being the resident "Weather Witch", but when she used her powers for extended periods, she would become lethargic due to the abundant energy use.

The upside of burning so much energy was that Ororo could eat just about whatever she wanted without the concern of gaining weight. Just half an hour of moderate usage could burn a days worth of calories.

However, those were not the thoughts going through Ororo's mind at the moment.

While letting the gentle breeze caress her face and body, she kept replaying the conversation she had with the Professor.

He had posed a legitimate question, one to which she did not have an answer.

What _**would**_ Forge say if he found out that she and Logan had slept in the same bed together on multiple occasions?

Why had she never considered the scenario?

Why did she not care if he DID find out?

The only person she had considered in all of this was Scott.

Scott and Logan did not get along for various reasons. Number one reason being Jean of course.

Scott knew Jean loved him, but he could tell she liked Logan flirting with her. He even started giving her a taste of her own medicine by encouraging Emma's flirting with him.

But things started getting out of hand.

Emma was not playing jealousy games…she was playing for keeps.

If anyone believed she was capable of true love, then Scott was it for her.

She almost had him too.

Emma was well aware of her sexual prowess and she pulled out all the stops. Scott came so close to making the biggest mistake of his life, but Jean did not let him fall from grace.

It may not have been how they expected it to go, but in the end the result was the same.

Jean and Scott lost their virginity to one another, and Emma was left out on the cold.

Logan was furious with Scott for how far he let things go with Emma.

No matter how much he flirted with Jean, he never, ever took it to that level. He really cared for Jean, and the thought that Scott would do that to her over the likes of Emma…

Scott was always ragging on Logan when he lost control, or his bad manners, and he certainly did not like him being best friends with Ro. However, Scott did give Logan credit where credit was due. He respected Logan's abilities as a fighter and team member. He also recognized that Logan was hard-working and loyal to those who earned it.

Forge, on the other hand, was just down right nasty to Logan.

He would put him down and belittle him in front of everyone.

Not that Logan cared what anyone thought, but that was not the point.

Logan was always down on himself, thinking himself unworthy of the most basic happiness. He certainly did not need Forge confirming what he already thought of himself.

He would tell Logan that he should feel privileged that a girl like Ororo would even be friends with the likes of him.

That she was into charity work, so he guessed being friends with Logan was her current project.

That Logan was jealous because in his wildest dreams he would never, ever be able to get someone like Ororo to love him.

But Forge was wrong.

She loved Logan dearly.

He was her friend.

Her eyes shot open as realization dawned on her.

She loved Logan more than Forge!

Maybe not the "Gone in the Wind" kind of love, but…

In that moment, she realized that she was "in love" with being the idea of being with Forge.

Ororo loved that when her friends went out on dates with their boyfriends, she would not be the third wheel, or have to sit home alone.

Or more embarrassing, having to spend the evening with the Professor, enjoying "father/daughter" time so she would not be alone.

She loved that she had someone to give her flowers.

She loved that she could walk hand and hand with him through the grounds.

She loved how they would walk through the halls with his arm slung over her shoulder.

The jealous whispers from the older girls that Ororo was dating Forge the Magnificent and how lucky she was.

Regardless of anything else, there was no denying that Forge was a "god" in his own right.

Tall and lean with a muscular build.

A strong angular face, deep set dark eyes, with thick, long lashes and full, beautiful lips.

Glossy, thick, midnight black hair that fell just below his shoulders, he was smart and athletic.

A girl's dream.

And Scott's best friend.

But…

What she absolutely did NOT love was his cockiness.

He was mean and rude to Logan.

She could not count how many times she and Forge had argued over some cruel thing he had said or done to Logan.

He was a consummate ass-kisser.

She knew all the students respected the Professor and Dr. McCoy, but Forge took it to a whole other level…an annoying one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the large hand that was previously caressing her stomach, now making its way up to under her breast. Ororo caught his hand in an iron grip and tried to sit up.

"Forge, what do you think you are doing?" she asked incredulously.

He leaned in to nuzzle her neck while trying to move his hand again.

"Relax, Ro. I just want to make you feel you good."

He pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to her neck, slowly making his way to her jaw. His hand had now made its way to just under the swell of her breast.

Ororo began squirming under his ministrations. "Forge, I do not think this is a good idea…"

Forge had now eased one leg over the both of hers, effectively holding her steady.

He was now leaving open-mouthed kisses at the top opening of her shirt and he was grinding his growing erection against her thigh.

"Calm down Ororo." he crooned softly into her ear. "Don't worry, no one can see us. I just relax and enjoy. And you…" he took her one hands and held it against his crotch.

"And you can make me feel good too." The last part being followed by a groan as he started grinding his erection into Ororo's palm.

His other hand had made its way to her breast, where he was caressing her and pinching her nipples.

Ororo could not hide her body's natural response to his advances, but she was conflicted as well.

She had just listed all the things she did not like about him, yet she was getting turned on by his caresses.

Then she thought about all the things she did like, and how lucky she was to have a guy like him interested in her.

How many girls would kill to be here with him like this?

Maybe it was OK.

All their clothes were on and they were just kissing and touching.

What was the harm in enjoying it?

Until…

His hand traveled back down south to settle on the button of her jeans.

Ororo felt herself tense when he began to play with the closure.

He had also moved her hand to the button on his pants.

Her heart was beginning to beat faster.

The wind had picked up, but Forge was so into what he was doing, he failed to notice.

Before she could voice her protest, he undid her pants and tried to slide his hand inside.

Ororo began to struggle against him.

She was not OK with him being inside her pants.

He let out a frustrated groan when she tugged her hand out of his grip and sat up.

Forge fell onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Ro, why did you stop me?" he whined.

"Why did I stop you? What do you mean WHY DID I STOP YOU? Did you actually think I was going to have sex with you on the roof of the school" She yelled.

Forge took his arm down and had a look of hope in his eyes. "Well, we can go to my room if you want?"

Ororo gave him an exasperated look and closed her eyes.

He cannot be serous, she thought.

Then he spoke again. "Your room then?" he asked almost innocently.

Goddess, he WAS serious!

Ororo's eyes flashed white with anger, causing Forge to back away from her.

"No, I do not want to go have sex with you in your room, nor in mine! I do not want to have sex with you anywhere. What gave you the idea that I was ready to have sex?" she said with undisguised disgust.

Forge ran a rough hand down his face.

He knew he needed to diffuse this situation before she started unleashing the elements on him.

He did not need Scott or the Professor finding out about this.

Time for damage control.

She was young, naïve and trusting. With the right words, she would be putty in his hands.

Child's play.

"Ororo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to force anything on you. It's just, you looked so beautiful lying there. I couldn't help myself. Being with you makes me crazy, but in a good way. I can't believe how lucky I am to be with you. Forgive me please. I'm a guy, and sometimes we just act with our hormones and not our brains. I promise, it won't happen again. I love you, and I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

Ororo took in his glassy eyes and his sad face.

Maybe he really was sorry.

She knew he was not a virgin, so it was probably hard for him to abstain all this time.

She recalled the girl talk she had with Rogue about how Remy had a hard time behaving himself until she was ready.

Maybe she was being too hard on Forge.

He did apologize.

And how sweet was it of him to put his urgings aside and wait until she was ready.

She knew from some of the other girls that all guys were not like that. They would dump them and find a girl who would put out.

She suddenly felt bad about all the things she had thought about him.

She had judged him too harshly.

After all, no one was perfect.

"It is alright, Forge. I know it must be hard for you, but I appreciate you willing to wait until I am ready. As soon as I am, I shall let you know." she offered him a smile and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

She looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I must take my leave. I promised to help a friend with a project, and I am late. I shall see you later."

And with that, she took to the skies to go find Logan.

Once Ororo was out of sight, Forge slammed his fist into the rooftop. "Damn!" he mumbled to himself.

If she wasn't Scott's "sister" and Charles "daughter" he would dump her right now.

That's what I get for messing with little girls, he thought to himself.

He was telling the truth when he said she drove him crazy.

Ororo was a hot piece of ass and he knew she was a virgin.

No amount of girls he fucked, or touchdowns he made on the field, would measure up to him taking Ro's virginity.

He would be the fucking man!

Not only that, but his relationship with her would give him an "in" with Scott and the Professor.

Scott and Ororo were already the official leaders of the newly formed X-Men, and Scott was Charles' right hand man.

If he stayed with Ororo and married her, he would be equally entitled.

Charles was well-known and respected all over the world.

Forge observed the respect other leaders in business or otherwise showed Scott and Ororo when they were introduced as Charles' successors.

Every door imaginable would be open to him.

Patience, he told himself.

He had a way with the ladies, and Ororo was not immune to his charms.

He would have her. But for now…

Forge looked down and sighed.

Now he needed to go take care of the raging hard-on she left him with.

"Thanks a lot, Ro."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ororo flew fast through the woods surrounding Xavier's mansion.

Logan would be waiting for her at the edge of the woods for their first dance lesson.

He was adamant that no one found out about it, so that meant they could not do it indoors without fear of being discovered.

Ororo landed softly amongst the freshly grown vegetation, deciding to walk the rest of the way.

She needed time to clear her head.

No matter how much she tried to put the events of the last half hour out of her mind, she just kept coming back to it.

She was happy and thankful that Forge had stopped and apologized, but something was still unsettled in her spirit.

Why had he thought it was OK to advance upon her in such a manner?

What would she have been forced to do if he had not stopped?

Would she be comfortable being alone with him again?

Maybe she was making too big of a deal out of it.

All girls probably felt nervous the first time they were in that situation.

Logan teased her at times about being a tight-ass.

Maybe she really was.

No. She was not going to think about it anymore. It was a mishap and it was time to let it go. Logan was waiting and…

Ororo walked right into what felt like a brick wall.

Logan.

He was holding her by the shoulders to stop her from falling on her rear.

"Whoa, darlin. Ya better use them pretty eyes of yers ta watch where ya goin.' he teased.

That is until he took in her appearance.

Her hair was mussed, her shirt was askew, her face was flushed…and her pants were undone.

His nostrils flared as he took in her scent.

Adrenaline, fear and a spicy herbal blend with a hint of tobacco.

Forge.

Logan let out a low, dangerous growl. "What happened, Ro?" he asked while his eyes continued to scan her body for any signs of damage.

Ororo noticed him studying her and attempted to fix her clothing.

"No-nothing. I was…I was running late so I guess in my haste I became disheveled. Nothing to worry about." She plastered on a fake smile that he totally didn't buy.

She was a terrible liar.

"Ro, I done seen ya after battle training in the danger room, and ya aint never had a hair outta place. Yer just as beautiful before we start as after. Now I know yer lying and I don't like it one bit. Now tell me tha truth or I'll just go beat it outta loverboy!" Logan was quickly losing his temper.

Ororo smiled in spite of his demands.

He called her beautiful.

She reached out to take his hand. "Logan, do calm yourself. I cannot talk to you sensibly if you go feral on me."

Logan closed his eyes to try to calm himself.

He KNEW he was not going to like was she was going to tell him, but if he let the Wolverine out, he would act first and ask questions later. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was, so…

His eyes snapped open and focused on her.

He wanted her to see for herself that he had gained control of himself.

Still holding hands, he guided her to a fallen log near the bank of the lake and brought her to sit down next to him.

"Now can ya tell me…please?" He asked softly.

Ororo cleared her throat before she started.

"To make a long story short, Forge and I met for lunch on the south side roof of the mansion. We were lying down on the roof after we finished eating, when he began to kiss me. I was alright with that until…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to tell him the rest.

"Until…" his hands motioned for her to continue.

Ororo looked down at her hands.

She really, really did not want to do this, but she knew Logan.

If she did not tell him what he wanted to know, he would go to Forge for the answers.

"Until…" her voice sounding small and scared. "…he started to touch me places."

Silence.

They were surrounded by woods and a lake, nature all around them.

Silence.

Not a sound could be heard.

Silence.

It terrified her more than his shouting would have.

Logan was so angry, even Mother Nature was holding her breath.

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath on her face.

Instinctively, she bowed her head in submission. She knew better than to challenge him right now.

"Where did he touch you?" his tone sent chills down her spine. Ororo remained still, mouth tightly closed, too scared to do anything.

An angry puff grazed her forehead. She knew she had better answer.

Quickly.

With a shaky voice, she answered. "My breast, stomach, and thighs. He undid my pants and tried to put his hand on my…but I told him to stop. He did Logan, I swear to you. When I asked him to stop, he did. Nothing happened." She finished adamantly, daring to take a chance to look in his eyes.

He was not feral, as she had thought, but he was close.

Gently, she reached out to touch him. "Logan, I am fine. I was just a little shaken. I have never been in that position before, but I am alright. I explained to him that I was not ready to be intimate, and he said that was OK. He would not do it again."

Logan looked at her like she had lost her mind.

His lips pulled back into a snarl, showing his sharps canines. "And ya believe him?" Logan demanded.

Did she believe him?

She wanted to believe him.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Ro…" he began.

"No, Logan. Now I told you I am OK. Look at me, I am fine. Now, I know you do not like the fact that Forge felt like he could take such liberties with me, but Logan, I am growing up. Something like this was going to happen eventually."

"If he wants ya so bad, loves ya so much, he'll keep his fucking hands ta himself and his dick in his pants until he puts a ring on yer finger, tha horny bastard." he spit out in disgust.

Ororo took a step back and folded her arms in front of her. Logan gave her a questioning look and she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Really Logan. Do you not think that you are being a hypocrite?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"A what! Naw I ain't being no hypocrite. I ain't never disrespected ya like that. How can ya even say that!" Logan yelled.

"Do calm yourself Logan. I never said you did it to me, but you cannot deny that you have had many girls and women, and I am certain that you did much more than "touch" them, no?"

"Aww, Ro, that's different."

Ororo moved her hands to her hips. "How is that different? Because you did it and not Forge?" she asked in a high voice.

"Naw, it's cause the women were different. They weren't…ya know, they…" he stuttered trying to find the right thing to say.

Ororo's eyes widened in horror at what he was implying. "Oh my Goddess, they were HOOKERS!"

"Naw, they wasn't fucking hookers. They just weren't you!" he yelled at her.

How could she think he would be so low as to pay hookers for sex?

Is that what she REALLY thought of him?

He turned his back on her, not ready to look at her just yet.

Ororo was shocked at what he had said.

They were not her?

What did that mean?

She could tell by his defeated posture that she had hurt him with her comment.

Slowly she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"I am sorry Logan. I know you would not do such a thing, but I did not know what you were trying to say. I jumped to an unfounded conclusion, and I am sorry my friend. Please Logan." He turned around and enveloped her in his big arms.

"I know darlin, it's alright." he said into her hair.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Ororo spoke up again.

"Logan, what did you mean when you said the women you were with were not "me"?"

Shit.

One of these times he was going to remember to keep his mouth shut when pissed.

There was no way to explain what he meant without sounding like a jerk.

"What I meant was, they were experienced. They knew what they wanted and I didn't have to try ta get them in bed with me. Yer special Ro, and innocent. Ya deserve more than just some quick roll in the hay so golden boy can get his rocks off."

Ororo found herself disappointed with his answer for some reason.

She did not know what she was expecting him to say.

Something along the line of "if you were mine I would never do anything like that to upset you." would have been nice.

We can all dream, right?

Ororo stood on tiptoe and gave Logan a kiss on his cheek.

She let it linger longer than necessary. "Thank you, Logan. It is time to put this issue to rest, yes? We have a most important mission to accomplish. I do not want you distracted from learning thinking about this." She gave him a serious look.

Logan held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright, ya win. Ya sure are pushy Ro."

He grabbed for her hand and twirled her around before dipping her back. "Now come on and show me some of them dance moves ya got. Remember kid, this ain't Dancing with tha Stars, so nothing too fancy." He said with a smirk.

'Oh Logan, I have just the moves for you." She laughed as he brought her upright.

Ororo removed herself from his grasp and went to start up the music from the iPod and speakers Logan had set up.

Soon, the track started playing, and Ororo moved back to Logan.

"Let us begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three weeks had passed since Logan and Ororo's first dance lesson.

Ororo was both surprised and impressed by the progress Logan had made.

He may not have remembered his past, but his body obviously did.

The man was quick to learn, and his body moved with practiced ease.

Logan's body was plenty heavy with the added weight of the metal on his bones, but he was graceful and light on his feet.

He was the best dance partner she had even had.

And it was not just because he was a quick learner.

Ororo had come to look forward to their private sessions.

It felt good to have his attention 100% focused on her. There was always at least one girl smiling up in his face for his attention, and she was beginning to hate it.

If she was totally honest with herself, she was jealous.

The attention these girls received from him, she knew she would never receive.

So, these times alone with him were her consolation prize. She enjoyed being in his strong embrace.

The feel of her small hand enveloped in his larger one.

The feel of the same powerful hands on the small of her back.

His warm breath caressing her face, neck, ear, and hair…

His hard, chiseled body pressed tightly against her soft curves…

His smell…wild and masculine, mixed with his spicy cologne and tobacco…

Oh Goddess!

She felt so guilty having these thoughts about her friend. He would be so embarrassed if he ever found out.

Besides, she had a boyfriend.

Things been soo good between them since that incident on the roof.

How could she do that to him. He deserved better.

Here he was trying to make things up to her, and she was lusting after her best friend.

What she did not know, was Logan's thoughts were running down the same path.

There was no greater thrill than to have her soft, warm lithe body pressed against him…moving against him.

Her full lips grazing the side of his neck or his ear would have him sporting a hard-on in seconds flat. He would have to pull away from her slightly to hide it.

Her delicate hands running up and down his back and chest…

Her smell…like a spring day after a rainfall.

Her hair always smelled like vanilla and almonds. It was long and wavy, falling just short of her glorious backside.

Her ass was magnificent.

Oh man, how many times he had been tempted just to let his hands wander a little further south so he could…

SHIT!

He was nothing but a disgusting pervert, thinking about Ororo like that. He was nowhere near worthy enough to be with her.

No, she was his friend and he was grateful to have her in his life.

Usually when Ororo and Logan made their way through the woods, they would be laughing and talking.

Not today.

They were both unusually quiet.

Wrapped up in the thoughts that had been plaguing them both over the past few weeks. Today was to be the last practice, and neither one of them wanted it to end.

A low moan made it's way through the silence to Logan's ears.

Instinctively, Logan stopped and turned towards the direction the noise was coming from.

He cocked his head catching other sounds on the wind.

Low moaning…

Grunts….

Naked flesh slapping together forcefully…

Sex.

Logan inhaled sharply.

He smelled the sex clearly.

He also now knew who was having the sex.

Ororo stopped immediately when Logan did.

She knew from his body language that he head heard or smelled something.

Ororo strained to try to hear what caught his attention. She was not surprised that she did not hear anything, but continued to listen just on the off chance…

"Oooh, please…ooohhh…" the plea reaching Ororo's ears. It was a woman and she sounded like she was in pain.

Ororo grabbed onto Logan's arm. "Logan, someone is hurt, come." she attempted to pull him with her, but Logan's feet refused to move.

"Logan…LOGAN!" she yelled at him. Logan seemed to snap out of his fog and realized what she was trying to do.

"No, come on Ro, let's get out of here." he turned to walk back to the mansion.

"Are you mad? Someone is out here hurt. I know you heard it if I did. Are you coming?" she asked before dashing off into the woods.

FUCK! Logan thought as he moved to run after Ororo. " Ro, wait!" he yelled after her.

It did not take Logan anytime to catch up to her, but when he did he had to stop abruptly to keep from mowing down Ororo, who was frozen in her tracks by the scene she was witnessing.

There, in the middle of the clearing, was Emma Frost, bare assed naked, with her legs spread wide, with a fiercely fucking Forge on top of her.

They were so much into it that neither one of them realized they had an audience.

This is what he tried to prevent her from discovering.

He KNEW what the noises were and he knew from their smell who was making them.

Logan felt the hair on his body stand on end before a bolt of lightening scorched the land about a foot from where Emma and Forge were.

"What the…" Forge jumped up, only to be met by a pair of milky white eyes that belonged to one pissed off goddess.

Forge quickly bent over to pull up his boxer shorts that he never bothered to take off.

"Ororo, I'm…I'm sorry baby. I know what this must look like, but... It didn't mean anything. SHE doesn't mean anything. You are the only one for me. I love you." He rattled off all the usual excuses as he reached for her.

Ororo quickly jumped out of his reach and into Logan.

"Do not dare to touch me with your filthy hands. There is no telling what kind of disease you picked up from that WHORE!" Ororo's voiced boomed in time with the thunder overhead.

Emma got up and turned to face Ororo with her hands on her hips, not one bit bothered by her state of total nudity.

"Don't get all pissy with me Munroe. That's what happens to pathetic little virgins who think they have the right to date MEN! You should have taken a lesson from that red-headed bitch you call sister. At least she had the sense to fuck her man before I did cause she knew if I had Scott first, she would have never gotten him away from me." she spat out, laughing at the tears now making their way down Ororo's face.

"Shut up, Emma!" Forge yelled at the platinum blond.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, well that's not what you were saying 2 minutes ago… or yesterday!" she yelled at him as she went to collect her clothes.

Ororo's mouth went wide at the revelation that this was not a one time thing.

How could she have been so wrong about him?

All this time she felt so guilty for betraying him with her thoughts.

But here he was…with HER of all people.

Forge once again tried to move towards her, but Ororo abruptly shot up into the sky, headed towards the mansion.

Forge stood looking helpless, watching her escape from him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in what probably looked like shame.

It wasn't.

Forge was not one bit ashamed or remorseful.

He was pissed at himself for being careless and getting caught. He had really screwed things up for himself.

How could he be so stupid?

Without looking up, he bent down to get his pants. All he found was a very large boot.

Fucking Logan!

If it wasn't bad enough he had gotten caught by Ro, this asshole had to be there to witness it.

Forge stood up to his full height to take in Logan's posture. He is probably feeling really smug, right now. Well, I can change all that.

"You got something you want to say, wolf boy?" Logan just stood and watched.

And waited…

Forge didn't want to admit it, but Logan's unnatural stillness was making him nervous.

But not nervous enough to back down.

"Come on Logan. This is your chance. I mean, I just gave you the opportunity you've been waiting for. All the time you spend with her, begging for her attention like the little puppy you are. All this time just waiting for me to fuck up so you could maybe, just maybe, get a shot at her. What's the matter Logan? Tired of your little doggy bag treats, so now you want my prime leftovers? Well, it ain't gonna happen. I know Ororo and she will forgive me. Sorry if you got your hopes up." Forge said with a sinister smile.

Logan still has not said a word.

He had not moved.

He has not even taken a breath.

Or so it appeared.

He couldn't.

He wore his favorite shirt for Ro today, and he would hate to get blood on it.

So he stood and listened.

Watched and waited.

He knew his stillness and silence were wreaking havoc on Forge.

He was getting scared.

Very scared.

His nostrils flared as the smell of his fear grew so heavy in the air, it was becoming offensive to his senses.

How he wanted to just rip this fuckers throat out so he couldn't talk shit to anyone else ever again.

But he thought of Ororo, and even though she was upset, she was not an advocate of violence.

No matter how much he wanted to defend her, he knew vengeance was not his.

That didn't mean he couldn't fuck with him.

Logan made an not so subtle step towards Forge.

SNIKT!

Forge jumped back out of Logan's reach, his eyes wide and glassy.

Another smell assaulted his nose.

Emma looked over at Forge with disgust on her face. "Forge, your such a fucking loser! I'm out." she grabbed the rest of her stuff and walked away.

Logan smiled and then turned to walk away, leaving Forge standing in the puddle of piss that had formed at his feet!

/

/

Logan scaled the side of the mansion and landed on Ororo's balcony.

He didn't know if he was ready to deal with a hysterical female, but she was his best friend and he would do anything for her.

A memory of the look on her face when she saw Forge and Emma came to him, and he grit his teeth against the new rise of anger within him.

He cursed himself for just standing there and doing nothing, letting him talk shit like that. But Logan knew he had murderous thoughts in his heart, and he would have acted on them without remorse.

Although that would have made him feel better, it would have done more harm than good.

Ororo would probably never forgive him, and he would be forced to leave the only home he had ever known.

No, he did the right thing at the time, but let him come anywhere near her again…consequences be damned.

Steeling himself for what was about to come, Logan walked through the open balcony doors.

What he found surprised him.

He didn't find a hysterical female.

He didn't find a seemingly angry female.

What he found was an eerily calm Ororo placing some items in a cardboard box, humming a haunting tune.

Now he wishes she was crying or something, because what he was seeing now actually had him a little afraid.

He approached her with caution. "Darlin?…"

"Yes, Logan." she answered while never looking up from her task.

He decided to be brave and move a little closer. "What ya doing?"

She turned to him with a wicked smile. "Oh, just a little spring cleaning. I found some things that belonged to Forge and I thought it would be nice to return them, yes?" And just like that she returned to gathering various items in her room.

Logan took a chance and ventured over to get a look at what was in the box.

He was wondering why the box was so large. Forge had given her A Lot of stuff.

Nice stuff too. Logan knew he shouldn't be surprised. The guy obviously came from money and loved to let everyone know it.

The stuff he could see was worth quite a few "C" notes.

He wondered if Ororo ever heard of Ebay?

"May I?" Logan asked Ororo, indicating he would like to look through the box.

For the first time since coming in the room he saw real emotion.

She hesitated for a minute and swallowed hard. Her eyes were sad and glossy. "Yes." she said softly.

Logan began to browse the contents of the box, amazed by the stuff he saw in it.

Damn!

There were several jewelry boxes monogrammed with the Tiffany & Co., and other high end jewelers. Designer watches, handbags, shoes and other trinkets filled the box.

There was a butter soft leather jacket tossed on the bed along with the highly coveted varsity jacket Forge received. Ororo tossed in an iPod, speakers and a netbook.

Logan looked to see what else she was going to throw in, cause the box was not going to hold much else.

He found her taking a cursory look around the room with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I believe that is all of it. Logan, would you mind helping me return these items to him?" She sad satisfactorily.

Logan gave her a smirk. "Naw, darlin. Would be my pleasure."

Logan and Ororo made their way to the students dorms and stopped at Forge's door.

Logan knew instantly he was not there.

"He ain't here, Ro. Want me ta leave it out here?"

Ororo gasped dramatically while placing a delicate hand to her chest in feigned shock. "Goddess no, Logan. These items are very precious and valuable. I do not wish for anyone else to ruin them." Ororo moved past Logan and quickly picked the lock.

Logan was impressed.

He followed Ororo into his room, and she indicated for him to place the box on Forge's bed. She then placed the two jackets on top.

Before walking away, she violently ripped the diamond necklace he had given her off her neck and dropped it to the floor.

Ororo motioned for Logan to move out of the room ahead of her. Once he crossed the threshold, she stopped.

Logan turned to look back at her.

"I forgot something." It was not what she said, but the way she said it that sent ice through his veins.

Before he could make a move towards her, her eyes faded to milky white and her head dipped slightly to the right. Several bolts of lightening struck the items on the bed, engulfing the box and the bed in flames.

Logan rushed past her, back into the room to see what she had done.

Ororo thought he was going to try to put the fire out or admonish her for what she had done.

Instead, Logan turned his grey eyes on her and grinned.

He pulled out a Cuban from his shirt pocket, put it in his mouth, and leaned into the inferno to light it.

He took a satisfying puff before walking away and closing the door behind him.

He loosely looped his arm around Ororo's shoulders and began to lead her down the hall.

"I don't know about ya, but I done worked up an appetite. How about we get a bite ta eat?"

Ororo smiled up at him and gave him a wink, her eyes still glowing white. "I will race you there Wolverine." Quickly moving past him on a gush of wind.

He gave a low growl before sprinting off after the mischievous goddess.

Forge made it to the student hall, following the sounds of the screeching fire alarms. He pushed his way through the crowd when he realized the commotion was coming from his room.

He made his way to the front of the crowd in time to see Scott, Jean, and Hank putting out the last of the fire.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled, looking at his fire ravaged bed, not recognizing the now burned items stacked on top of it.

Scott turned to address his friend. "We don't know. There was smoke coming from under the door and the fire alarms went off. When we got in, the whole bed was on fire."

Forge looked around the room, taking in the smoke damage.

His eyes darted back to the outside of his door. He moved closer, realizing something was burned into it.

"DICKHEAD"

Forge body began to shake with anger and his fist clenched to his side. Before he could control himself, he let loose a war cry…

"OROOOROOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Everyone's reviews are so nice. You are making me blush ;).**

**Thanks!**

Ororo sat in Charles' office waiting for him to speak.

She knew he was angry about what she had done, and she was sorry.

Sorry that she got caught.

Sorry that she was forcing him to punish her, which she knew he did not want to do.

Sorry Logan had somehow managed to get mixed up in it.

However, she was not the least bit sorry for what she had done.

She chanced a glance over by Charles, to find Scott looking down at her.

After Forge made his allegations that Ororo had started the fire, he went to find her before anyone else did.

Of course he found her with none other than Logan.

He probably started the fire and made it look like she did it. Ororo had no motive to do this to Forge, but Logan…

"You did it, didn't you?" Scott asked Logan whom was sitting next to Ororo.

Logan gave Scott a lopsided grin. "Come on boy scout, why would ya think that about me? I'm hurt." He said in a mocking tone.

"Why! Cause you hate him, that's why. Because he is ten times the man you will ever be…"

Ororo shot up out of her seat and was instantly in Scott's face.

"A better man than Logan?" she gave a cynical laugh at that. "Is that what you think of your dear friend Forge? Well, let us see. He is a straight "A" student, an excellent athlete, comes from an upstanding family…and he is a DISGUSTING PERVERT! He is lucky that I only set his bed on fire, for if he had been in front of me, he would be missing a very vital part of his anatomy!"

"Ororo!" Charles called out, shocked at what he was hearing.

He knew Ororo had a temper, but this…

"No Father, enough!" she turned back to Scott, so furious, she did not realized she had just yelled at Charles. "I have listened to you and Forge put Logan down any opportunity you got. Well, let me tell you something about your noble friend. Not three weeks ago, he was up on the roof, feeling me up, trying to coerce me to have sex with him. Today…" Ororo stopped as she became chocked up. "…and today, I find him in the woods fucking that whore Emma Frost!"

Ororo stood watching the storm brew inside of Scott.

Good, it was about time he found out what kind of friend he had.

"You talk as if Logan is so beneath you. Logan has more honor, more loyalty in his little toe than either one of you in your entire body."

Scott's expression turned from anger to hurt. "Why would you say that to me, about me?"

"Logan may have said and done many things to you over the last few years, but not once has he ever belittled you the way you have done. He has never questioned the type of man you are or questioned your authority. He may not like you, but for the most part, he has shown you more respect than you have given, more than you deserve." She finished, her anger diminishing slightly at the hurt look on his face.

Just then, the Professor's door opened.

Forge.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't know…" he caught sight of Ororo.

"You! You little bitch!" He yelled stalking towards her.

Ororo turned ready to defend herself, but she didn't have to.

Scott had moved so quick, no one saw it coming. He threw his entire bodyweight on Forge knocking him to the ground. They became a mass of jumbled limbs wrestling on the floor.

Charles was yelling for them to stop, while pushing the emergency button for Hank.

Logan joined the fray, trying to pull the two apart.

He had to give it to Scott…he was a lot stronger than he looked.

Logan was having a hard time getting a good grip on him.

Or maybe it was the fact the he wasn't really trying all that hard…after all, he was enjoying watching Forge get his ass kicked.

At some point, Scott's visor was knocked off and Logan could hear the lens cracking.

This was getting critical because if Scott opened his eyes…

Hank and Jean burst into the room right in the middle of the chaos. Hank quickly saw Scott was without his visor, so he was the biggest threat.

Scott was strong, but he was no match for Hank. Hank quickly dislodged Scott from Forge's grip and held him towards the door.

"Scott, you need to calm yourself, immediately and keep your eyes closed. Do you understand?" Scott took a moment to calm down and realized he indeed needed to keep his eyes closed.

"Yeah," Scott said, still a little breathless. "yeah, I understand."

Forge by this time had struggled out of Logan's grasp and was standing on his own.

He knew he had screwed up big time and if he didn't start some damage control, he would lose everything he had worked so hard for.

"Look, everyone. I'm sorry for what happened, OK. It was a mistake. We all make them right?" he looked pleadingly at Ororo, Scott, and The Professor.

Then he turned his attention on Ororo.

"Sweetheart, I forgive you for what you did, alright? Now how about forgiving me too huh?" He asked with his arms spread wide like she was going to run right into them.

Instead, she placed herself right beside Logan.

It was Scott who spoke up. "Forgive you…never. You tried to get her to have sex with you, and when she wouldn't you went off and fucked Emma! Forgive you! No man…FUCK YOU!" He spat out in the direction of Forge's voice.

Forge once again let his anger get the best of him.

"Get off your high horse Scott. You're no better than me! I remember you trailing behind Emma like a bitch in heat."

"I never slept with her!" Scott countered.

"You didn't have to because you found another slut to put out."

SMACK!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated off the walls. Forge's head was still turned due to the force of the blow that was delivered by none other than…

Jean Grey herself.

"Don't you EVER speak about me like that, you worthless prick!"

Suddenly snickering could be heard coming from Ororo and Logan from behind Forge.

"Damn Jeannie, remind me not ta mess with ya. Ya smacked tha shit out of him. And that ain't no small feat seeing as so he is so full of it!"

Ororo could no longer control herself and bust out into a fit of laughter.

This whole situation was so ridiculous, she did not know whether to laugh or cry.

So she did both.

Charles had heard more about his "children" than he ever cared to know.

It was time to start acting like the Headmaster.

"Ororo, Logan, enough!" He said forcefully, emphasizing his demand with a fist landing on his desktop.

All laughter ceased immediately.

Charles looked at Ororo and could see the pain and confusion pooling into her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but first things first.

"Hank, please escort Scott to the med bay and get his backup visor for him. Jean will accompany you." He nodded his head toward the door, letting him know they were to leave.

Then he focused on Logan.

"Since you seem to have soo much free time and energy, young Logan, feel free to work it off in a 2 hour danger room session…" He watched as Logan rolled his eyes at him.

2 hours in the danger room was nothing to him, but Charles wasn't done. "…Level 5, Sentinels."

No more smiles for Logan.

"Aww shit" Logan muttered.

Now it was Charles' turn to smile.

"You may leave now to get started." Logan gave Ororo a light touch on her back and a smile before leaving.

Then he stopped to take a good look at Forge.

Forge became agitated under Logan's gaze…especially after what happened earlier.

"What the hell are you looking at loser?"

"Just yer face. Looks like Jeannie left a mark, princess."

"Logan, enough." called Charles.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Charles stopped him before he could walk out.

"Oh, and Logan?" Logan turned back to look at the older man. "Do not cheat. I will know." He finished, tapping his temple.

Logan let out a snort and left the room.

Charles looked at the last two occupants of the room.

He hated hearing about what Forge had done to his daughter, and had to force himself not to act like an angry father.

Right now, he had to be Professor Xavier.

He understood Ororo had been deeply hurt and humiliated, but what she had done was not acceptable. Unfortunately, he would have to punish her.

"Ororo, what you did was wrong, you do understand that, do you not?"

"Yes, Professor." She said without looking at him. She hated knowing she had disappointed him.

" I am sorry dear, but you must be punished." Ororo nodded her head in understanding.

"Once I have a professional come in and declare the room structurally sound, you will be responsible for cleaning and painting the room. The cost of all paint and cleaning materials will be taken from your allowance. You will also be responsible for the cost of the bed, as well as the cost of all the things destroyed in the fire. Furthermore, you are grounded until the end of the school term and will not be attending the senior formal this coming week."

At that, Ororo's head snapped up.

She was not a senior, so it was not like it would be her last social event in school… but all of her friends were going and she already had her dress and shoes…

"But Professor, that is not fair! He…"

Charles raised his hand stop her.

" I know what he did Ororo, but I am not addressing him right now, I am addressing you. What you did was dangerous Ororo. What if no one could have gotten that fire under control? What if someone were injured? What if you let your emotions run rampant and actually hurt someone..killed someone. You and I both know that it would not take much on your part to make that a reality. I know you were hurt and upset, but child, you cannot allow yourself to lose control like that."

Ororo knew what he said was true, but she could not help the tears that were silently making tracks down her face.

She did not care about having to pay for the damages done, or paying Forge for his crap.

She barely spent any of her allowance. She could probably pay for everything at that very moment and still have money left.

She did care about the dance.

Some of her friends would be leaving when they graduated and she wanted to spend that night with them.

But now that was not going to happen.

She would not be with her friends.

She would not wear her beautiful dress.

She would not get to see Logan all dressed up in his tux.

Dance with Logan…

Watch Logan dance with Jean…

That made Ororo grimace a bit.

Maybe it was a good thing she was not going.

Ororo finally looked up at Charles.

"I understand, Professor. I am sorry for what I did and I apologize for putting the school in danger."

He let the mask of headmaster slip, taking in her sad little face. "I know you are precious, I know."

He turned to Forge to find him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face after hearing Ororo's punishment.

He will not be smiling for long, thought Charles.

He had after all, hurt his child.

There were benefits to being headmaster.

"Forge, in light of the recent events, it would be best for you to return to your home for the remainder of the school year." He said calmly.

"What! You can't do that! You can't kick me out.!" Forge yelled.

"No one is kicking you out. You may finish your studies with the school…at home." Charles said with a warning look.

"Look, I know my rights. You have no basis for asking me to leave. My father's a lawyer and…"

Charles cut him off. "Ah yes, he is, is he not? Very successful and well versed in the law. Well tell me son, what do your propose your father will say when he finds out about your attempts to corrupt a minor? How about your improper touching of a minor child. How about performing sexual acts in the presence of a minor, hmm? What would his colleagues say if I were forced to pursue a criminal case against you?"

Forge stood stunned. He could not believe the Professor tried to threaten him.

"You can't do that, you have no proof. It's my word against hers. Just because you treat her like gold, doesn't mean she's not lying. After all, look what she did to my room."

Charles sat back and observed the young man.

Was he really so stupid as to try to one up Professor X?

"Is she lying Forge? Come now, I do not think that is the case. In fact, I KNOW that is not the case."

Forge covered his face in his hands, letting out a growl of frustration.

He had fucked up, big time, and if he wasn't careful, he would burn any bridges he had left.

It was bad enough he had fallen out of grace with Charles and Scott, but if his name got caught up in some underage sex scandal…

"I'll have my stuff packed by the end of the day. We can work out a schedule for me to get my exams, and you can just mail me my diploma. I won't be coming back here."

He turned to look at Ororo with disgust on his face. "Don't worry about paying me for that stuff. I don't want your money or anything to do with you ever." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

And then there was one.

Ororo.

"Come here sweetheart." Charles beckoned softly.

Ororo made her way to him slowly, anger and hurt weighing heavily on her small shoulders.

Anger…

… that she had fallen for Forge's lies.

…for embarrassing her.

…that she had lost control and disappointed Charles.

Hurt…

…because she really wanted to believe that someone loved her like that.

…because he betrayed her trust in him, which she did not give easily.

…because she would be missing out on the one night she had been looking forward to.

…and she would miss seeing Logan.

Charles took Ororo's shaking hands in his own, letting her know without words that he understood, and still loved her.

He pulled her to settle on his lap. He no longer had to be the disciplinarian.

Now, he was just Father.

And although he loved being head of the school, he loved this role the best.

Gently, he began to rub circles on her back, just as he did when she was a child.

Gently, he coaxed her, encouraged her, to let go.

Let go with him.

"It is alright now, child." he whispered into her ear. Let it all out. No one is here but us. It is alright now…"

He could hear the fat drops of rain beginning to soak the roof…

Feel the warm, fat drops soaking his shirt…

Ororo's grip tightened around Charles neck as a gut wrenching scream ripped from her throat.

And he continued to hold her, thankful for the storm raging outside that covered the one raging within.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Here we are, my friends, at the end of the road. Once again, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. I am so glad you enjoyed this piece.

Until next time...

Ororo sat on Logan's bed, while she waited for him to get dressed.

Tonight was the formal, and she wanted to offer him support for the evening.

She could not believe that a week had gone by already. So much had happened in such a short period of time.

Forge left without a trace the morning after the incident. She never asked about him, but she did see Scott and Jean tossing everything he left behind in the dumpsters.

Scott had apologized to both her and Jean.

He was sorry for putting Ororo in a position for Forge to be able to hurt her.

He apologized to Jean because he now felt that because of his actions, he forced her to be intimate with him before she was ready.

Shockingly, he also apologized to Logan.

Ororo, for the most part, was back to her old self.

She and Logan had been spending lots of time together over the last week. She appreciated the time he was devoting to her, wanting her to know that she was not alone and he would always be there for her.

He even offered to forgo the dance and help her with her painting. She was brought to tears by his selflessness, but she refused to let him do such a thing.

Tonight was important to him, and he had worked hard.

There was no way that she would let him make that kind of sacrifice for her.

Ororo knew Jean would never leave Scott, but she hoped in her heart that Jean realized what a special man Logan was…and how lucky she was that he chose her to spend his special moment with.

She felt the warm sting of tears in her eyes.

She was not upset over Forge.

Yes, she was embarrassed and angry, but after a few days, she realized her attraction to him was the fact that he seemed to want to be with her.

The tears were for something she was now convinced she may not ever have.

She thought of all the effort Logan went through for tonight…just for a chance to dance with the girl of his dreams.

He knew he had a 50/50 chance of getting turned down, but he did not let that stop him.

And that was what Ororo wanted.

Someone who would do just about anything to be with her, consequences be damned.

Ororo refused to let the tears fall. If Logan smelled her sorrow, he would want to stay with her, and right now, she might just let him.

Just then, Logan walked out of his bathroom in his tux. "Well, how'd I clean up, kid?" he asked with a big smile.

Ororo rose off the bed and made her way over to him.

Goddess, he was beautiful.

The black tux fit him perfectly, hugging all of his muscles. He made quite the effort to get his riotous hair to stay down.

He was freshly shaved and smelled so masculine.

Ororo could not stop her hand from reaching up to caress his smooth cheek.

Lightly, her fingertip trailed a path across his strong jaw and up the side of his face, down his nose and across his lips, to settle back on his cheek.

His eyes had closed under her inspection, and he had to control the purr that was making its way to his mouth. He enjoyed having her close. She settled something in him that no one else could.

He turned his mouth to place a sweet kiss in the palm of her hand, before opening his eyes to look at her.

I love him.

I am in love with him.

There was no fanfare.

No loud declarations.

No lingering touches.

No toe-curling kisses.

But she knew it to be the truth.

And it made her sad because her love was one-sided.

She would love him anyway, even if he did not love her back.

But oh how she wished to the goddess he did love her, just a little.

She reached up to straighten his bow tie before letting her hands trail down the front of his shirt.

"You look very handsome tonight, Logan." She said in a strained whisper.

He saw an emotion swirling in her beautiful blue eyes that he could not identify, but it was intense.

"Ro, ya know I don't have ta go." He started.

"You stop right now, Logan. You will go. You have worked very hard and I am proud of you. Jean is a very lucky girl. Now go, I can hear the music starting."

Logan reluctantly nodded and started to leave, taking with him the single red rose he had purchased to give to Jean.

"Should I ask her ta dance soon as I get there, or wait a bit."

"Well, you may ask anytime you feel is right, but I will say that the last dance of the evening is usually reserved for that special someone."

He looked at her, unsure if that was a good idea. "If that's tha case, she'll probably want ta dance with Scott."

Logan did not know that Ororo had already told Scott that if Logan asked Jean for a dance, not to interfere.

He owed Logan that much for being an ass.

"Not necessarily Logan. Now off with you. Stop by my room later and tell me how it went."

Logan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Ro." and then he was gone.

/

Logan stood towards the back of the room for most of the dance, waiting for what felt like the right time to ask Jeannie. It was nearing the end of the dance so he knew he had to make his move soon.

She looked beautiful.

She was wearing an emerald green A-line dress with delicately jeweled straps. Her hair was done up in a complicated bun, with spiral curls escaping to drape her delicate shoulders.

She was the most beautiful girl there.

But only because Ro isn't here, he mused.

He thought back to the day he went with her for her final fitting for the dress she was supposed to wear.

She was going to be a vision in her white halter gown.

Her entire back was exposed to his greedy eyes, where he got his full of seeing her beautiful cocoa skin. It looked so soft, so inviting. He had to control himself to keep from reaching out to touch her.

He was upset that she was not there with him.

Suddenly, he realized that in every scenario that played out in his mind of this night, it was Ororo, not Jeannie, who ended up in his arms.

His thoughts were interrupted by Emma.

"A penny for your thoughts, Logan."

Logan looked down at her with barely concealed disgust on his face. "Sorry, Emma. Didn't recognize ya with yer legs closed."

Emma's face turned two shades of red. "Fuck you."

Logan offered her a sly grin. "No thanks, darlin. Ya probably got some shit that even tha ole healing factor can't cure."

Emma scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "You know, you should be thanking me for getting Forge away from Ororo, not giving me shit about it."

"Why tha hell would I be thanking ya fer hurting Ro?"

Emma let her hand drop to her sides, and sashayed closer to him with a mischievous grin.

As she tilted her face towards his, he leaned away from her, thinking she was trying to kiss him.

Instead of kissing him, she leaned into his ear.

"You forget, Logan. I'm a telepath too." She offered him a toothy grin before turning back into the crowd.

"Shit!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, the evening is coming to a close. It's time for the last dance, so go ahead and get that special someone for a memory that will last a lifetime." came the DJ's announcement.

Logan stood up straight and found Jean just across the room.

She looked over at him and cast him a shy smile.

Logan smiled back and took a deep breath.

This was his moment.

/

Ororo was busy painting the recently repaired walls in Forge's old room.

She was content, listening to Scott's Ipod wearing a pair of well worn jeans and a baby doll tee that had seen better days.

Somehow, Ororo managed to splash a bit of paint on her face. "By the goddess, Ororo. Could you make anymore of a mess." she mumbled to herself in irritation.

She turned towards the dresser to pick up her towel to wipe her face, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing in the doorway holding a deep red rose was none other than Logan.

Hastily she snatched her earplugs out of her ears and moved towards him. "Logan, the dance is over already?"

He looked down at her paint smeared face. "Naw darlin, it's tha last dance."

Ororo looked up at him in confusion. "What happened with Jean? Oh, please do not tell me she said no."

"Nope."

"OK, so you danced with her earlier?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean, nope? Did you or did you not ask her.?"

"Nope."

"Logan!" she said exasperated.

He laughed at her frustration and moved closer to her. "Ro, ya remembered why tonight with Jean was so important?

"Yes, you desired to make a special memory with your special someone." she said, wondering where he was going with this.

"That's right, Ro." he paused for a minute and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ororo Munroe, may I have this dance?" He asked her in a husky voice while handing her the rose.

Ororo looked from the rose to Logan, and back again.

Was he serious?

"Logan, you do not have to do this…" she started.

"I know. I want ta do this. Ro, I know if I had asked Jean ta dance with me she would have said yes, but she wasn't…isn't tha one." He tilted her chin so she could look into his eyes. "It's ya darlin. It was always ya. I just didn't realize it til tonight. So, will ya dance with me?"

Ororo's blue eyes clouded over with tears. She could not believe what was happening to her.

It had to be a dream.

And if it was, she was not ready to wake up.

She found her voice through her tears. "Logan, I am a mess." she said embarrassed by her appearance.

Logan gently guided her by the shoulder and turned her to look in the mirror.

His thick thumb rubbed at the paint on her cheek. "See, it's just a little paint, darlin. Yer still tha most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He whispered into her ear. "Now, shall we?"

He turned on the Ipod and speakers that he set up on the dresser.

The first strands of Mariah Carey's _**I Want to Know What Love Is **_started to play

_**I gotta take a little time**_

_**A little time to think things over**_

_**I better read between the lines**_

_**In case I need it when I'm colder**_

Ororo tried to keep some distance between their bodies, not wanting to trust this was real…

_**I wanna know what love is...**_

_**I want you to show me...**_

_**I wanna feel what love is...**_

_**I know you can show me...**_

Logan could feel her resisting the hold he had on her. He wanted her to know this was real, they were real…

"Ro, please…" he breathed into her ear.

Ororo closed her eyes and shook her head.

She was terrified that she had fallen asleep, and this moment was a dream.

If it was, she would rather stay asleep, because when she awoke, her heart would be broken.

"Open yer eyes, baby. It's me, and this is real. I love ya and I ain't never gonna hurt ya, ever."

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**I cant stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

And she did.

Dear goddess, after everything that happened…

She trusted him…

Believed him…

LOVED him…

She allowed her body to meld with his in time with the music.

And as they moved together around the room, the words of the song rang so true to both of them…

_**I wanna know what love is, (lets talk about love)**_

_**I want you to show me, (I wanna feel it too)**_

_**I wanna feel what love is, (I want to feel it too)**_

_**And I know and I know, (I know you can show me)**_

_**Show me love is real, yeah**_

_**I wanna know what love is...**_

As the song reached it crescendo, her soft, warm lips met his in the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced.

He wrapped his strong arms around her pliant body, lifting her clear off the ground.

Not caring that she was getting paint all over his rented tux.

After all, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered to him but the wonderful girl he had been blessed to be with at that very moment.

Finally, they parted when they needed air.

Ororo wrapped her long legs around his waist and hugged him to her as hard as she could, never wanting to let him go.

Then she remembered something.

"Logan." she said into his neck.

"Yeah darlin."

She moved her head to look in his eyes, giving him a beautiful smile.

"I love you also."

Logan's eyes became glassy.

"I know, Ororo. I know."

He buried his hand in her messy locks, bringing her back in for another kiss…

And the heavens rejoiced…

mimicking the joy of their mistress…

As magnificent lightening danced freely into the goodnight…

_**THE END**_


End file.
